Oftentimes it is difficult for a person to select his or her own clothing from a plurality of clothing items. For instance, the person may not have the confidence or experience to combine various items to create a fashionable collection of items.
Additionally, automatic recommendations of retail items may be provided to facilitate in the generation of an ensemble of apparel items. For example, a user is automatically recommended to purchase a brown belt in response of purchasing blue jeans. However, such recommendation of a brown belt may not actually be the best fashion choice with the blue jeans.